


1

by LJNlc



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJNlc/pseuds/LJNlc





	1

Henry牵着kal坐在大厅的一侧，一边揉搓着kal脖颈上的毛一边兴致索然地看着中央香槟塔周围互相说笑的男男女女。kal舒服的呼噜声与周围环境格格不入，就像它的主人，无心社交而躲在角落里与宠物狗为伴。向来热衷于酒精所带来的兴奋感的Henry难得滴酒未沾，披着风衣穿着一身深色的衣服端坐在大厅边缘，与背后落地窗外的夜色融为一体。  
那是一场私人性质的晚会，作为晚会主人的BenAffleck是一名极其出色的商人，除了这个合法身份外，他还是拉斯维加斯当地最大黑帮的头目。  
为了庆祝自己45岁的生日，Ben在私人邮轮上举办了这场晚会。邮轮启程于洛杉矶，没有目的地，船只只是远离陆地的工具，尽兴享受并且避免外人打扰才是在游轮上举办晚会的初衷。  
Henry能在十多年来一直陪伴在Ben的身侧，靠的不仅仅是出众的外表，认清自己的身份，不做僭越的事才是能多年如一日的得到Ben青睐的原因。但再理智的人也敌不过岁月的消磨，多年来热烈的情事，Ben适度的关心以及对手头工作的放权，让Henry渐渐对Ben萌生了情意。尽管他深知作为一个有着极高权势的男人的情人，不动情才会不伤心，他还是义无返顾地一头扎了进去。  
晚会上Ben与客人们谈笑风生，不知说了什么有趣的事，逗得身边的女人笑得倒在Ben的怀里。Henry知道自己不是Ben唯一的情人，他也向来与其他情人们维持着和谐的关系。  
在大厅吵闹的环境里坐久了的Henry受够了继续观看Ben与身边女伴亲密的样子，起身带着kal离开，把kal安顿在宠物房后回到了房间。  
没了嘈杂背景音的房间更显得Henry独身一人的寂寞，他的思绪忍不住回到晚会举办的前几天。  
正准备去给Ben准备生日礼物的Henry在转角看到Ben挽着一名身材高挑，五官精致的女人走进了一家有数百年历史的珠宝店，干净透亮的橱窗毫无遮挡地显示着他们在挑选戒指款式时脸上愉悦的神情，仿佛有大桶冰水从头倒下，Henry僵在原地了一会后才匆匆找回理智离开。他知道那个女人是谁，传闻中Ben的联姻对象，另一个商业巨头的千金，也是晚会上Ben的女伴。  
“还是应该喝点酒的”Henry忍不住想，喝醉了起码能好好睡一觉。  
Henry脱下身上的衣服踏进浴缸，寄希望于热水能助眠，水温蒸腾，他却开始思考起了自己未来的出路。潺潺的水声掩盖住了Ben推门进来的声音，踢掉皮鞋的响声才唤回了Henry的注意力。  
“Hi，我还以为你今晚会在她那里过夜”  
Ben倾身把吻印在Henry的嘴角“不，我更想呆在你这”  
“所以那些传闻是真的。”努力掩盖语气里的失落，调笑般的挤了挤眼睛。“你要进来吗”  
“不了，我在床上等你”既没有承认也没有否认与巨头千金订婚的传闻。  
等到Henry擦干身体做好润滑走出浴室时，Ben已经换好了浴袍。Henry甩甩头找回些作为情人的样子，伏上床跪趴在Ben的腿间，把带着沐浴后温度的手伸进浴袍，掏出了蛰伏在其中的疲软性器。  
Henry成为Ben的情人时才20出头，两人之间11岁的年龄差让年轻人的青涩更加明显。多年的床事让步入30的青年人不复当年的羞涩纯情，Henry熟练地用手上下撸动男人的阴茎，嘴唇含住龟头，舌尖轻舔马眼，并不时地将粗长的阴茎深入口腔，用紧窄的咽喉给手里的巨物一个天堂级别的体验。Ben被深入喉咙的紧致感惹得快速勃起，硬梆梆的性器直直抵着青年的喉咙口，Henry张开嘴吐出嘴里的阴茎，笑着亲了亲茎头，抬头给了Ben一个微笑，平日里淡色的嘴唇因为口交而变得红润，嘴唇离开手中的巨物，沿着上身一路轻吻，在脖颈的喉结处张开嘴，用犬齿轻轻研磨，最终停留在中年人发白的鬓角，亲昵地蹭了蹭。  
Ben摁着青年的头将他压向自己并吻了上去，吸吮了一会情人的舌尖后咬上了对方丰润的下唇。在将Henry吻得气喘吁吁后终于放开了对情人嘴唇的占有，将手从脑后抽出，摸上了情人丰满的胸脯，并大力地搓揉挤出形状。灵活的的舌尖舔上乳头时惹出了对方的一阵闷哼。  
玩够了手里滑腻的胸乳，Ben将手挪到对方的臀部，手部收紧，白花花的臀肉从指缝溢出，这柔软的手感让Ben忍不住用力拍打了几下，激起怀里人又痛又爽的呻吟，原本白净的臀肉染上红色，显的这一幕更是色情。  
作乱的手指滑下，探入青年的后穴搅动，在摁到前列腺时听到怀中人颤抖的呻吟。  
“准备好了就做上来自己动”  
润滑剂滴下的麻痒感让Henry感到一阵颤栗，敏感的肛门催促着青年将粗长的性器吞入，当阴茎被全部吞没时双方都爽得发出了呻吟。  
Henry扭着屁股努力吞吃着肉棒，变换着角度让龟头擦过前列腺以制造出强烈的快感。Ben看着青年骑在自己的阴茎上，全身泛红，翘起的阴茎贴在肚皮，头部高高昂起。  
享受了一会服务后，Ben拉着青年换了个姿势，将他压在身下，快速挺身抽插，将阴茎抽出又快速插入，原始有力的插入将Henry逼上高潮边缘，在阴茎没被触碰的情况下就尖叫着射了出来，高潮时不自觉夹紧的后穴缴着Ben的阴茎，再一阵挺动后在青年肠道内射出一股股精液。  
高潮后的两人就着趴着的姿势沉默了一阵，Ben在亲吻Henry背部的同时慢慢将阴茎抽出，起身将身上的浴袍带子扎好后下了床。Henry将脸埋进床垫，感受着股间精液流出，微微叹了口气。

 

后续：那是枚很朴素的订婚戒，上面没有任何一颗钻石，当Ben将戒指推进Henry指间后，笑着亲吻了他的未婚夫。


End file.
